


Curiosity

by araki_shumei



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Curious Uenoyama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araki_shumei/pseuds/araki_shumei
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Uenoyama Ritsuka/Male!Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Curiosity

You don't know how or when it happened, but it did. You kept finding yourself glancing toward the dark-haired male during class. Since you were basically seated right next to him, you had to be careful though. If anyone caught you, you knew you would get teased and bullied for it, being another male and all. 

Don't think that said dark haired male didn't notice those stares though. Anyone could feel them if they were being watched. Although he just brushed them off. He was used to being stared at by the girls, but not so the boys, so this was different. A good different since the girls' stares never really affected him.

Once class was over, it was lunch time. You slowly and quietly took out your boxed lunch. It was a simple lunch that you had made yourself; just rice with octopus shaped sausages and some fresh baby carrots on the side. Before you could even take one bite of your lunch, someone semi-slammed their lunch onto your desk. Your eyes followed the arm up to the body it belonged to, eventually locking eyes with Uenoyama's.

"Uenoyama-kun.. do you need something..?" you slowly spoke out, a slight tint of pink coating your cheeks. Your heart began to race, still keeping eye contact with him until he answered.

"Are you free right now? There's something we need to talk about." He said quietly, but with a poker face. With his other hand, he motioned to the door. "Let's go somewhere else though." Uenoyama picked his lunch back up and started walking towards the door. You blinked a couple times and gulped, quickly gathering your things and lunch before you lost sight of him. You sped your way out the door, ignoring some of the stares that the other students were giving. It wasn't normal for Uenoyama to talk to people he's not really acquainted with yet, so other were just curious what was so different about this time.

You sped walked fast enough to catch up to Uenoyama, keeping kind of the fast pace just to keep up with him. He was taller than you so he had bigger strides. You wanted to ask questions right then and there, but you knew he'd probably just answer with 'wait til we find a spot' or something like that. So you quietly followed, keeping your head kind of down. Finally reaching the spot that he led you to, he was surprised to see such a quiet and secluded area, an empty staircase that people barely used. 

"Well, start eating a bit and then we can talk." Uenoyama motioned to the steps, taking a seat on the left side where there was shade. You took the other side, where the sun was shining directly onto your h/c locks, making them shine more due to how silky it was. Not that Uenoyama was aware yet, but it also made your e/c orbs glisten, making them slightly change color because of the natural light. 

You began eating quietly, munching on the carrots as quietly as possible so you wouldn't make so much noise. One carrot was crunchier than the rest so it echoed into the staircase slightly, making Uenoyama chuckle slightly, making your cheeks turn a little pink again.

"S-So what did you want to talk about?' You finally decide to speak up, being halfway done with your lunch at this point. You looked over at Uenoyama, who you caught just looking at you, still chewing a bit of his food, making your blush deepen. "W-What? Is there something on my face?" you wiped your face unconsciously. 

"No it's not that," he replied after swallowing his food. "If you don't mind me asking," he started, taking another deep breath. "Do you know that I can feel your stares?" Uenoyama scratched the back of his neck, his eyes drifting to anything that wasn't you. 

Your heart stopped. You got caught, and now Uenoyama was going to tell everyone that you were staring at him. You face grew redder, now trying to avoid eye contact with him. "U-Um no-no reason," you manage to stutter out. 

"I only ask because you're the first guy that I've caught staring at me," he leaned back in his cool-boy fashion, one of his elbows leaning on one of the steps and his back to the wall. Something got caught in your throat, a single bead of sweat dripping down the side of your face. With the sun shining on you, and Uenoyama putting some pressure on you, you were definitely overheating a bit.

"U-Um..," you couldn't find a good answer. You couldn't just tell him that you liked him. You were pretty sure he was straight, although he never really showed that kind of affection toward anyone before. You twiddled your thumbs, wanting to have a reason not to look at him, although it wasn't a very good one. Uenoyama waited patiently for an answer, not wanting to rush your answer. He was honestly curious about you, since you have been the only one that has made him actual come out and confront about the stares.

You took one more breath after finally gathering your thoughts. He caught you already, so there was no point in hiding it anymore. Let's just hope he'll keep quiet about it. 

"I like you. Uenoyama-kun.." you basically whispered it, making the other male lean forward slightly just to make sure he heard correctly. "I-I don't mean to stare at you all the time, I just start spacing out even if I just take a quick glance." All of the feelings inside you began pouring. Uenoyama didn't say anything at first, just processing the confession. Your hold your clenched fists with the other, your heart feeling like it was about to burst out of your chest, and Uenoyama's silence wasn't making it any better. "I-If you're going to reject me, can you hurry up..." you closed your eyes, fighting back the tears from that sentence. 

It was the dark-haired male's turn to talk, taking a small breath that you could hear. "I'm not going to reject you," he simply put it. "There's a reason why I confronted you abou it in the first place. I mean, I'm pretty sure you're aware that you're not the only one that stares at me," his voice remained calm. his eyes making their way from your hands back up to your face, where small tears were pooling at the inner corners of your eyes. 

You slowly opened your eyes, finding the other male closer to you than he was earlier. Uenoyama reached for your clenched hand, hoping it would make you calm down a little bit. "But why not..? I thought you were only into girls.." your hand remained clenched, clenching a bit harder to the touch of Uenoyama's rougher hand. 

Uenoyama's expression softened, a blush creeping onto his face now. 'Maybe I'll give this a shot..' he thought to himself. He was thinking that you weren't like everyone else, who was only interested in his looks. "I want to give it a try," he smiled.

You couldn't believe your ears, or anything in this moment for that matter. The one guy that you had thought was straight, wanted to give it a try. But was it worth it? You'd technically just be a experiment now that you thought about it, and you'd probably be the one the ended up getting hurt. 

"Is that the best idea.." you sniffled, wiping away the tears form the corners of your eyes. "I'd probably just be the one that ends up getting hurt," your mind was speaking itself, going into defense mode because this has happened before, so it was just your heart being cautious.

Uenoyama continued to look at you even though you haven't turned to look at him back yet. "We won't know until we try right?.." the male used his other hand, gently grabbing your chin to pull you to look at him. You saw his cheeks were slightly tinted pink, the gesture making your own cheeks darken even more. "I wouldn't suggest this if I wasn't serious or interested in you." His words slightly reassured you. You knew he wasn't that type of person, so you felt like you could trust this. Besides, it's like he said, he said he wouldn't have suggested this if he wasn't at least a little bit interested, so there was a chance. 

You nod slightly, wiping away the little drops of tears that were forming at the corner of your eyes. "Okay.. we'll try this.." your voice was soft, your hand finally relaxing into his. Your hands were only slightly smaller than his so it fit perfectly within his. 

Maybe this would work. You trusted him and his choices. "I do have a condition though." It wasn't going to be easy for either of you. "We aren't going to be officially dating until you're the one who asks me. I want to know that you are here to stay. So for now we'll just hang out and go on dates here and there to get to know each other better." You gulped, looking into the male's dark but beautiful orbs. Uenoyama locked eyes with you briefly, his soft smile still on his face. 

"Well then, when shall our first date be?"


End file.
